


The Perfect Angle

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam's a little shit, Shipper!Sam, dean's jokes are endearingly lame, sleepy!dean, you're drowning in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worn out from a hunt and falls asleep on Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just find sleepy!dean and this whole concept so freaking cute that I decided to make a series. Instead of working on all the other ones I have yet to finish. I'm a terrible writer, but [insert writing is hard gif] ;_;'

When Dean came back from his hunt, he immediately flopped onto the couch. He had turned on the TV and picked a channel when Cas flew in.  
"Hello Dean." Dean startled.  
"Hey Cas." He turned back to the TV, but after a bit Cas was still standing there. "Do you wanna sit down?" Cas sat, jostling Dean in the process. He saw him flinch.  
"What's wrong Dean?"  
"Just a tough hunt. Don't worry about it Cas."  
"Do you want me to heal you?" Dean shook his head carefully.  
"It's nothing serious. Rest and some pain killers will do me just fine."  
"Okay." 

They sat in silence, looking at the TV. The fatigue finally started to set in, and Dean couldn't keep his head from bobbing. Cas noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head just in time to see Dean's fall onto his shoulder. Cas was confused; Dean had never done something like that before. What if he lied? Maybe he wasn't okay after all. He took a second to concentrate on Dean to find what was wrong, but he didn't find anything. Then why did he faint? Cas started to panic. He called for the younger Winchester in the next room.  
"Sam." Sam heard the unease in his voice and appeared immediately.  
"What is it Cas?"  
"It's Dean, he fainted." Alarm flashed across Sam's face, and he crossed the room to the couch.  
"What do you mean exactly? Give me details."  
"I came in, he invited me to sit down, I found out you guys went on a hunt and that it was hard, but he said he was okay. Then we watched TV, and after a while he slumped onto my shoulder." Realization dawned on Sam, and he chuckled. Cas' face hardened. "This is not a laughing matter Sam."  
"Don't worry Cas, he's just tired. The hunt took a lot out of him. Although I'm surprised he conked out like that. He doesn't like letting people see him vulnerable." Cas looked puzzled.  
"But he lets me see how he truly feels quite often. At least for him anyway." Sam's eyes widened in shock.  
"I knew you guys had" He used air quotes. "a more profound bond, but I didn't think he'd actually let you in that much."  
"We trust each other." Sam smiled. "So what should I do?"  
"Just leave him. You wouldn't have to worry about waking him up if you took him to his room-he's out like a light-but obviously he's comfortable." Cas looked to Dean,  
"Okay." and brushed his hair out of his face. 

Sam walked out, but turned in the doorway. Cas had his head on Dean's, and he watched TV with a contented smile. Sam had never seen Dean so relaxed in sleep before. The angle was perfect, so he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. He sent it to Dean and Cas, and back in the main room he picked up his brother's phone and set the picture as his background, a smirk on his face. This would be the perfect bait to finally get Dean to talk. 

Dean woke up confused, because first of all, when did he fall asleep? And second of all, why did it feel like he was sorta on someone? He stayed in place, letting his brain catch up, cause frankly, he was freaking comfortable. Once his brain did catch up though, he blushed, mortified. He had been asleep on Cas; snuggling against him. He would've shot up, except he could feel the angel's head on top of his. He did unwind his arms from around Cas' though. This gained his attention, and he lifted his head to look at Dean. Dean sat up, and tried to pretend his face wasn't red. His eyes felt funny from sleep; he rubbed at them blearily, a yawn escaping his mouth. Cas found this quite endearing.  
"Uh, sorry Cas."  
"It's fine Dean, I don't mind."  
"What time is it?"  
"Eleven o'clock." Dean's eyes widened. He'd been asleep all night.  
"Shit, I'm sorry man. You should've woken me up. I didn't mean to pin you to the spot like that." Cas smiled.  
"It's fine Dean. And I doubt I'd have been able to wake you up anyway. You were passed out. Do you feel better?" Dean rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah."  
"That's good. Well, you've been asleep since seven, so you're probably-" Dean's stomach made its presence known. "hungry."  
"Ehehehe." Cas chuckled at Dean's sheepishness.  
"Why don't you go wake Sam if he isn't already," He stood up from the couch. "and I'll make breakfast." Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
"You, cook?" Cas sighed.  
"I'm not a helpless child. I can prepare a meal."  
"Alright, Alright, I'm just teasin' dude." Cas turned to him, and Dean gave him a smirk. Cas rolled his eyes and walked out of the den. "Uh oh, don't go turnin' into Sam. One sass-squatch is enough," he called. He laughed at his own joke. Cas groaned. "I know you appreciate my humor."  
"Keep dreaming pretty boy!" Was Sam's distant shout. Cas burst out laughing.  
"Hey, shut up!"


	2. Dean's New Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers the new background on his phone, and Sam practically cries of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a scene when Dean reacts to the picture on his phone. I'm sorry it took so long! (Sorry, it's pretty short)

Dean picked up his phone on the way to the kitchen. You know the thing where you look at your phone even though you have no reason to? Well that's what he did.   
"What the hell?" Sam paused in the doorway. His face split into a grin when he saw Dean looking at his phone with a look if mortification on his bright red face. "SAAAAAM" Sam bust a gut laughing.   
"Oh come on Dean you guys are cute. Isn't that what couples do? Put pictures of each other on their phone." Now Dean just looked down right confused.   
"Huh? Dude we're not a couple."   
"The sexual tension says otherwise." Dean's skin lit up again.   
"Come 'ere you little punk." Sam dashed to the kitchen, legitimately giggling.   
When the boys came pounding in Cas turned from the stove, puzzled.   
"What's going on? Is this normal behavior for you two?"   
"In a way," Sam said breathlessly.   
"Take it off."   
"You do it."   
"Sam," Dean growled. Sam barked a laugh.   
"Oh my god you don't know how."   
"Sam!"   
"You're on your own Dean." Cas looked to Dean for an explanation.   
"Uh, it's just a brother thing Cas; don't worry about it." He refused to look the angel in the eye. The topic was dropped in exchange for eating really good breakfast. "Damn Cas this is good."   
"Told you." Sam snorted at how petulant Cas sounded. 

Dean's background was never changed.


End file.
